The present invention relates in general to jewelry, and in particular to a new and useful watch case which can be utilized in conjunction with a so-called "tennis bracelet".
Tennis bracelets are known which commonly comprise a gold chain with a stone setting at each link of the chain for receiving a diamond or other precious stone. When worn, the bracelet thus form a continuous line of stones around the wrist of the wearer.
The latch of a tennis bracelet generally includes a male part which engages into a female part for securely fixing the bracelet to the wrist of the wearer. The bracelet is generally about 7 inches in length to closely fit around the wrist of the average wearer.